


Prompts: Daniel Ricciardo & Daniil Kvyat

by siriuslywinchester



Series: Formula 1 RPF Prompts [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Soup, winter soup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories about Daniel Ricciardo & Daniil Kvyat, based on prompts from:<br/><a href="http://winterbreakprompts.tumblr.com">winterbreakprompts</a>.</p><p> </p><p>Prompts:<br/>Chapter 1: Winter Food<br/>Chapter 2: Winter Songs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winter Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a silly little fluffy Dany/Dan fic based on my own attempts at cooking soup for [winterbreakprompts](http://winterbreakprompts.tumblr.com) prompt #4: Winter Food.

Dan was really ill. He'd spent most of the night shivering and clutching the sheets around him, even though he had been sweating profusely. Dany didn't know what to do. He was now sat in the bed with Dan's head on his lap, twisting his dark brown, sweat soaked curls between his fingers and gently wiping his forehead with a cold damp cloth. This is what his mother had always done for him when he was a sick as a child, but he'd never realised how heart-wrenching it was seeing someone you loved so ill.

Dany's mum had always made him a tasty homemade soup when he was ill. Hearty vegetables in a perfectly thickened juice. Thinking about it made him salivate -that soup had always been his favourite thing about being ill. He looked down at Dan who seemed to be through the worse of the fever and had fallen asleep, drooling onto Dany's jeans. He gently lifted Dan's head from his lap and placed it on the pillow, tucking the sheets under his chin and stroking his hair again. He was going to make some soup - he was sure Dan would like it just as much as he had.

Downstairs in the kitchen, he spread the contents of his mother's soup on the sideboard - carrots, a large potato, cabbage, onions, a leak, stock cubes and some salt and pepper. He'd seen his Mum make the soup before for his younger brother - it didn't look too hard. He rolled his sleeves up and began skinning the carrots, potatoes and onions. Once that was done he rinsed all the vegetables and chopped them up.

At this point, he began to wonder exactly how his mother had made the soup. He figured that water must be involved and the stock cubes must go in at some point. He decided to dump all the vegetables and a stock cube into a pan and pour some water in. Then he lit the hob and placed the pan on top of the flame, waiting for the water to boil.

Ten minutes later and the water was bubbling nicely, but no matter what angle Dany looked into the pan from, it didn't look anything like his mother's soup. It was very watery and the vegetables were all floating on the top. He added a couple more stock cubes and stirred them in, crossing his fingers, hoping it would thicken.

After a further ten minutes, most of the water had boiled away and the vegetables where now in a thick clump of goo in the bottom of the pan. It had thickened a bit more than Dany had expected and he now had some kind of vegetable paste instead of the soup he was hoping for. He was really upset, how could he have gone so badly wrong - his mother made it seem so easy - he couldn't feed this to Dan.

"Dany?" a croaky voice came from half way down the stairs, "Dany, where are you? What's that smell?"

Dan had woken up and managed to climb down the stairs. He entered the kitchen, the sheet wrapped around his head and clutched to his body, to find Dany with tears in his eyes and a ladle full of gloop in his hand.

"It was supposed to be soup," Dany sobbed, "Like my Mother makes. It's really good! Well, when she makes it, it is."

Dany slumped his shoulders and dropped the goop back into the pan. It splattered heavily and made Dan laugh,

"Come on, let's try it anyway," he said, sliding his arm around Dany's waist and kissing him on the forehead, "I'm sure it can't be any worse than the burnt toast you made me the other day!"

Dany winced, he'd tried to scrap most of the burnt parts off, but obviously Dan had still noticed. Dan had started scooping the should-be soup into two bowls and pulled two slices of bread out of the bread bin. He took them over to the breakfast bar and patted the stool beside him for Dany to come and sit with him,

"I'll try it first," he grinned, spooning some of the mush up and sniffing it, "At least it smells nice!"

Dany laughed and watched, slightly horrified as Dan put the spoon in his mouth. His face was expressionless and after a second or two, he swallowed. A slight grimace caused his eyes to twitch and Dany laughed flushing red, embarrassed with his poor effort,

"Oh my God, is it really bad?"

"Nah, it's not that.... Yea, it's awful, seriously don't touch it," Dan laughed, "How much stock did you use?"

His grin split his face, thoroughly amused by Dany's attempts at cooking. He scooped another bit of the soup onto his spoon and examined it.

"Just a few, it was too watery at first so I..." Dany's explanation was cut short as Dan flicked the soup off the spoon right into his face, howling with laughter.

Dany looked sarcastically at Dan, the soup dropping, still whole from his cheek to the kitchen floor,

"Well I suppose at least it made you feel better..."


	2. Winter Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for [F1_Rabbit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit) who gave me another (better) idea for [winterbreakprompts](http://winterbreakprompts.tumblr.com) prompt #16 Winter Music.
> 
> fyi, this will replace Prompt 17, as i didn't know what to do for that ;)

Dan had somehow persuaded Dany to take him on a road trip into the mountains. He wanted to see the hills and the snow and the views and "those weird goat things, they're Russian, right?". Dany would have preferred to have spent the day snuggling under a blanket on the sofa, watching films and eating crappy foods, but Dan wanted to see the sights.

The pair had climbed into Dany's 4x4 and headed out onto the opens roads that meandered up the sides of the mountains. 

After a couple of minutes, Dan pulled a CD out of his coat pocket.

"Let's listen to this, " he said, ejecting Dany's CD and sliding his into the player.

"What is i..." Dany started to question, as _Jingle Bell Rock_ started blasting through the speakers.

Dan's face lit up, his trademark smile spreading across his face. He jiggled in his seat for a while, bursting into song at the lines he knew. Dany just hoped he didn't know too many of the other songs on his CD.

Eventually the song ended and Dan relaxed back into his seat. The CD player skipped to the next song and made an odd creaking noise. It skipped to the next song, repeating the noise. Before long it had skipped through all the songs on the disk and returned to the start.

 _Jingle Bell Rock_ started blasting out again. Dan started singing again. 

Dany leaned over to the CD player, about to press eject when Dan's hand slapped his wrist away. 

"Stop spoiling the fun, leave it on. This is an awesome song," he said, immediately going back to singing along.

Dany had to resist the urge to smack his head against the window. He flicked the volume switch on the side of his steering wheel, so the song wasn't quite so loud, but Dan responded by turning the volume dial up louder than before.

The drove on further, the CD skipping through the other songs and back to _Jingle Back Rock_ several more times. Dan's enthusiasm didn't waver and he'd started to pick up some of the words he didn't originally know. 

Dany fiddled in his coat pocket, steering around the tights bends with one hand. He found his ipod and switched it on, pressing play before shoving his ear buds into his ears. Even with the volume on full, he couldn't hear anything over Dan's singing. It was fruitless, it couldn't be blocked out.

"So. Have you been looking at the views, Dan? Have you seen any of you beloved goats?" he shouted, trying to initiate a conversation.

Dan glanced out of the window briefly, still dancing along to the song in his seat. He shook his head, not missing a word from the song.

Dany had almost come to the end of his tether. Short of stopping and climbing out of the car until the battery wore out, he wasn't sure what he could do. He decided to concentrate on the road and drive a little faster, trying to bring his race day mind-set in and block out the distraction.

This was more fun. The speed got his adrenaline pumping and his ears filled with the electricity he felt through his body when he was racing. Concentrating on the road, he unconsciously started humming a tune, changing gears to the beat of the music.

"See, I knew you liked the song really," Dan quipped, laughing as Dany dropped out of the 'zone', a look of horror on his face.


End file.
